Yoshimitsu
Yoshimitsu (meaning "Good fortune light") (born February 10, 1959) is a fictional character originally created for the Tekken series of fighting games, designed by Namco. Yoshimitsu made his first appearance in Tekken, and he has returned for all subsequent sequels to that game since his inception. Additionally, a seperate character bearing the same name, weapon, clan and basic information, was later carried over into Namco’s Soul series as a secret character, making his debut in Soulcalibur and returning for Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, and the portable remake of Soul Calibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. It can also be noted that he changes his costumes with every game/tournament (although his Tekken 1,'' 2'','' 3'', and 4'' Player 2 outfits bear some similarity to each other). He can also be customized with items to look like his ''Tekken 3 costume in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. Yoshimitsu is one of only four Tekken characters (the others being Heihachi Mishima, Nina Williams, and ) to have appeared in every game in the series.' History 'Tekken 1' Yoshimitsu initially entered the first tournament as a decoy, so that Kunimitsu and the other members of the Manji clan would be able to steal the tournament’s funds unobserved. But eventually, he heard of a powerful sumo wrestler, called Ganryu engaging in fraud and other corrupt activity, who had likewise entered the tournament. Despite not being a sumo himself, this base disrespect for the sumo code of honour infuriated Yoshimitsu, so he defeated Ganryu, stole his fortune and distributed it amongst the poor. 'Tekken 2''' Sometime later, angered by Kunimitsu's insistence that the clan merge with the Mishima Zaibatsu, as well as her attempts to steal the clan’s sacred tachi, he expelled her from the clan and found that, strangely, she had gone to Kazuya Mishima for aid. Suspicious of what she might have been plotting, Yoshimitsu and the clan broke into the Mishima Headquarters, and Yoshimitsu’s arm was lost during the raid. While there, he came across Doctor Boskonovitch, who saw the injured Manji ninja and helped him escape, later replacing his lost arm with a bio-mechanical prosthetic. Tekken 3 Soon afterwards, Doctor Boskonovitch’s daughter died very unexpectedly; and to preserve her body, the doctor began experimenting with cryogenics. While bringing him stolen money to fund his studies, Yoshimitsu discovered that the doctor had contracted an unknown pathological organism, which had likely been a result of the doctor’s exposure to his own experiments. Doctor Boskonovitch told Yoshmitsu that if he were able to retrieve a sample of Ogre's blood, he may be able to discover a way to resurrect his daughter. And to get this sample, Yoshimitsu would have to enter the third tournament. The doctor also entered, as a back-up plan. Although neither Yoshimitsu nor Boskonovitch won the tournament, Jin Kazama was the one to kill Ogre and after that, Yoshimitsu and Doctor Boskonovitch managed to retrieve blood samples from Ogre's remains. Tekken 4 Yoshimitsu continued as the leader of the Manji Ninja Clan, but they eventually fell on hard times, losing funding and members for various reasons. Worried about the future of his clan, he began to reconsider the union between them and the Mishima Zaibatsu. So when he heard of the fourth tournament, he immediately joined, hoping to defeat Heihachi Mishima and become leader of the union he now desired. Tekken 5 Shortly thereafter, Yoshimitsu returned to Doctor Boskonovitch’s lab to find it completely destroyed, the doctor injured, and many of his clan members killed. Yoshimitsu was determined to get his revenge in the fifth tournament, and he was ready to confront the culprit, Bryan Fury. In Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: DR, Yoshimitsu defeats Bryan. At this point, it is unclear as to whose ending story is correct. However, between the two conflicting stories, Yoshimitsu’s is now widely accepted as being the authentic one, that is that Dr. Abel pieces Bryan back together from the remains of his generator. However, this has never been confirmed. Tekken 6 Trying to avenge his fallen Manji clan comrades, while going after Bryan, Yoshimitsu realizes that his sword is weakening. His sword is a cursed blade and its very nature drives it to be in constant pursuit of blood, and to find a new owner that will use its power for what its nature had originally intended. Yoshimitsu has been able to suppress his sword's nature by feeding it the blood of the malicious and evil. If this is not done, in time it will make the user go insane and will unleash its destructive and evil power. Yoshimitsu realizes that his typical means of keeping the sword under control are no longer working and that the sword is becoming harder and harder to maintain its balance. Yoshimitsu resolves this by obtaining a new sword called the Fumaken which keeps his cursed blade's destructive and evil nature suppressed. Yoshimitsu enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in hopes that he can find a solution that will sate his cursed blade. During the tournament, Yoshimitsu confronts the ancient Egyptian Demon Lord Azazel and defeats him, taking the demon's heart in hopes that it will be the solution he was looking for. However, what the demon's heart does is the exact opposite of what he wanted. The demon's heart, instead of sating his ever-thirsting blade like Yoshimitsu had hoped, unleashes the sword's evil and destructive power causing it to take over its owner.